1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam iron comprising a boiling compartment for producing a steam flow and a steam distribution circuit with a smoothing brush equipped with at least one hole for emitting steam.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
French patent application FR 2 912 429 discloses a steam iron comprising a steam production device consisting of a boiling compartment with a heating body and a steam outlet through which steam can freely escape in the direction of a smoothing brush.
Such an appliance offers the advantages of being inexpensive to manufacture and capable of quickly producing a saturating flow of steam that, when combined with a fiber brushing action, allows for a quick smoothing of curtains or clothing hanging vertically on a hanger.
However, such an iron has a boiling compartment that supplies steam at atmospheric pressure, resulting in a low steam flow rate at the outlet of the smoothing brush that is detrimental to the proper penetration of steam into fabrics, particularly for thick clothing. In addition, the low speed of the steam at the outlet of the smoothing brush prevents the proper direction of the steam jet, making it impossible to precisely treat the areas of clothing that are to be smoothed, or to treat clothing arranged horizontally, since the steam naturally has a tendency to rise upwards, whereas the smoothing brush is oriented downwards.
Finally, such irons with boiling compartments operating at atmospheric pressure exhibit the disadvantage of having an irregular flow of steam at the outlet of the smoothing brush, with phases of very low steam flow following phases of high steam flow.
The present invention aims to propose an iron that remedies these disadvantages and is very easily constructed.